


Pain and Irregularities - A ficlet collection

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small things, Tumblr prompts, etc... Each chapter is a new prompt.  Rating and pairing subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Done things differently

Lovelace is stretched on Selberg’s operating table; the beeping of machines and the groans of the station are the only thing breaking the silence.

Many thoughts crosses Selberg’s mind, none of them are productive or focused all that much.

The death of Fisher had been a useless thing that nobody could have helped.

It is a shame for his own research that he was now lacking a test subject, he thinks.

He wonders if they could have done things differently, maybe then she wouldn’t be there because of her own guilt and one too many pill.


	2. Stuck in a moment

“Eiffel, you know I can see you right?”, Hera said with an amused toned to her voice.

“ Yes, you probably enjoy watching this too, by the sound of it. Well, I guess as long as you don’t mention anything to Minkowski, we’re both gonna be fine.”

“Well, I can’t guarantee anything you know, I can always find a loophole.’

"I know you can sweetie, but it’s just so embarrassing that I don’t know if I could live if she caught me stuck in that vent.”


	3. Hidden Camera

"I'm looking forward to seeing your EOD report." said Cutter through the intercom, sounding as congenially annoying as he usually did.

"Yes sir, of course sir, I'll see you in your office then sir." Rachel replied pointedly. She sounded like she was about to throw something at the wall while she pushed the button to turn the communication off, as she usually did.

"I'll see your in your office sounds like you're gonna have fun.." Jacobi remarked with a smirk before taking a sip of his beer.

" Oh, as much fun as you had with Kepler in that same office while we were gone; don't think we didn't see the tape." Rachel replied, taking a sip of her Earl Grey while Jacobi sputtered.


	4. Digital Love

Maxwell never been one good with people; she never been good with words either for that matter. Not that it would stop her.

Hera giggled over the speakers, vocalizing what her code was already showing: "Seriously Doctor?" she said, her tone modulation and the code on the screen mix of happiness and... shyness? 

Maxwell grinned at that development, brushing fingers against keys gently to string up her reply in code only her and Hera could understand.

Maxwell could do that all day, she enjoyed the feeling too much to stop.


	5. What happens in the comms room...

Eiffel been kicked out unceremoniously from the comms room; he could hear the Commander and the Captain argue very loudly behind the closed door.

If anyone else was to pass by, the whole argument was barely muffled.

You could be sure that at the rate things were going, someone else, most likely Kepler, would be alerted just by the sheer amount of noise from the verbal fight; either that or Hera would tattle on them again.

Then there was nothing, nothing for a long while; maybe it was better for him not to be around that door if they ever decided to come out, least he be blamed for something again. 

And by the time they finally came out, maybe it was better not to comment on the hickey bruises they were both sporting.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Probably the ficlet I wrote with the greatest pain/words ratio... XD. If anyone wants to prompt me my tumblr is at typehere452 )


End file.
